Many embosser registering means encounter difficulty in quickly and precisely registering the print on a substrate to an embossing die. According to some methods, an embosser is cemented to a steel rule die after many trial and error attempts to register the embosser with print. Cam systems have also been used to shift an inserted embosser in order to obtain print registration. Such cams are difficult to operate and add considerably to the expense of the die and the time of setup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,124 discloses an embosser mounting insert registering means wherein set screws contact an embosser insert such that longitudinal movement of the screws laterally move the insert to adjust registration of the embosser. Once the set screw is rotated so that proper registration is achieved, locking screws are used to lock the set screws in their positions. After repeated use, however, the set screws may need readjusting, which becomes difficult once the locking screws are in place. A great deal of time is necessary to remove the locking screws, readjust the set screws, and replace the locking screws. Also, problems arise with this device since the force of the set screws pushes directly against the steel rule die when they are tightened.
Accordingly, a need exists for an embossing registration system which provides a very precise adjustment of an embossing block in a fast and easy procedure.